How they Mended Me
by EdwardBellaLuv4ever
Summary: As Bella's parents continure to ignore her life, and her friends are still untrustworthy, Bella's life goes downhill. Her depression is deepening when she meets the Cullens. Will Bella get worse, or will the Cullens save her? All Human. READ and REVIEW!
1. Vodka

_**Okay. . .So this story is written in – sort of—commemoration to my life. I'm not unhappy or anything, and my family isn't like Bella's parents. But I wanted to sort of mold Bella more, and maybe change her circumstances. I don't particularly enjoy non-mythical stories involving Bella and the Cullens, but this I sort felt the urge to write. You may notice while reading this that Bella isn't EXACTLY like in the twilight saga. She is shy, yes, but much more defiant and darker (kinda more similar to Kristen Stewart). Edward on the other hand is very similar to how he is the saga, though he isn't a vampire. The rest of Cullens are as I see them. The entire story will be written in Bella's perspective. Bella lives in Canada and goes to a special arts school called Canterbury High School( which is where i go). Renee and Charlie are still married and live in Ottawa with Bella and her brother Jamie (which is MY brother's name!)  
**_

_**I dont own the rights to Twilight, but I love it like my bible.**_

**How they Mended Me**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vodka**

Bella's POV

I looked around my, deep into the woods a mere 30 minutes from my house. There was no one here and I was sitting along on a damp log silently. The trees were just beginning to loose their leaves and the air was just beginning to cool. In fact, I noted that it was about time that I started to wear a sweater.

I thought back the fight I had had with my mother only an hour ago.

_"Mom, you don't understand!" I shout at her. She is fuming at me visibly._

_"There is nothing to understand. Your father and I don't believe that dance is the right path for you! So, we are taking you out of it." She shrugs as if she wasn't deciding to ruin my life._

_"I will pay for it myself." I say strongly. I have more then enough money and the studio I go to is dying to have me as a teacher. They would give the classes to me for free if I agreed to teach._

_"NO!" Renee yells. She had not seen any path that gets me what I want._

_"It's my money! I should be allowed to do what I want with it!" I throw my arms up in frustration. She always did this to me. Charlie too._

_"Ugh! Why do care so much about it? It is a pointless, short career that gets you no nothing! NO WHERE! Such a disappointment, as usual! You will be living off us for years!" Renee says in a disgusted tone. I have known since I was 6 that I wanted to pursue dance. My parents had always frowned upon it. I had also known since I was twelve that they would never allow it. They had always told me—well yelled at me really—that if I became the dancer I wanted to they would never support me. If I was low on money or couldn't pay rent they wouldn't send me a nice check for 100 dollars or so. Those harsh words had never put a damper on my dream. Neither did this._

_The thing that hits the closest to home though, is that she is sickened at the thought of caring for her daughter when she is out of the house. Like she doesn't love me enough to do it._

_I glare at her for one for second and then feel the tears come to my eyes. I run out the back door of my house in the next. As I run headlong into the woods I note that the next house to ours is covered in cars. People moving in? Hmm._

Tears streamed down my face as I thought about it. Suddenly I was so angry I couldn't think of anything.

I did the thing I always did. Something, that after I did it, made me feel guilty. I yanked out the flask full of straight vodka and took a gulp. I gagged at the burning in my nose and closed my eyes. As terrible as I knew it was, alcohol was the only thing that eased the pain. That was probably because it slowed down my system, but I didn't matter. At least it helped.

I took another huge swig, and forced it down my throat. My stomach curled when it hit my empty stomach. I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten all day. I barely noticed the hunger anymore.

I wondered if my Renee was getting so upset because she had finally noticed the weight I had lost. I wore baggy nondescript clothes so it wouldn't be as prominent. I knew that starving myself was just as bad for me as the vodka—worse maybe. But since the American Ballet Theatre was looking into coming to visit my dance studio, I wanted to look as good as possible. Maybe they would offer me a spot at the school, if I were thin enough. Hopefully they would soon so I could move out of this hellhole. I loved the school I went to, but my friends weren't people I could trust. I loved my brother, Jamie, but my parents favored him. As for my parents, I would die for them, yes, but I wasn't sure if that feeling was mutual.

That thought punched a huge hole into my chest and I needed to gasp for air. I took the flask to my mouth and took gulp after gulp. My nose burned and my stomach felt so warm it was disorienting. I noticed that the sun was getting lower in the sky and I thought I should go home but I didn't want to. I just kept sipping at the vodka. I noticed—too—that my vision was blurring slightly and whenever I bit at my lip I couldn't feel it. _Wonderful, now I'm getting wasted. _I thought to myself sarcastically. I drank when I was upset, yes, but never had I drank THIS much.

I still didn't want to go back home so but I got up anyways. I stumbled wildly. I was clearly more intoxicated then I thought. I had to hold my arms out to make sure I didn't fall, though I did many times. When I noticed a shaky light ahead—shaky because my vision was impaired—I started to walk faster. Three steps away from the mouth of the woods I splattered onto the ground.

"Ungh." I moaned. I pulled the flask out and took the last sip. I had finished a whole bottle of alcohol. . .not good. The drink didn't help my already nauseous stomach. I moaned again and threw up all over the ground.

After a few minutes of lying next to my vomit I heard someone gasp.

_Oh no! Not my mother! _I screamed to myself. I didn't think that I had the equilibrium to stand up, so I waited for her to yell at me. I groaned at the thought.

"Are you alright?" a velvety voice asked softly. My mother sounded so odd. I giggled at the thought of my mother becoming a man.

"Mommy?" I asked strangely. My voice sounded like I was a five year old. I laughed again. So the liquor was kicking in, in another way.

"No, I'm not your mother. Would you like some helping getting home?" the voice wondered politely. Not Renee? I sighed with relief. I randomly realized that this voice was a boy, maybe a man. He had flawlessly perfect grammar, and articulation. He seemed nice. But I didn't know what to say to him. He had asked if I needed help. Getting home.

No! "No!" I shouted, my numb arms tried to lift me up so I could run away, but by the time I got to my feet I felt my legs tumbling and my falling to ground again. My eyes shook, so I only took in the shadowed tall figured in front of my. Just as my head was about to fly into a tree I felt arms grip my waist. "NO! No, don't bring me back to that hellhole! No, never, ever, ever, ever, ever!" I screamed like a baby. I tried to push the arms away but they only gripped harder.

I suddenly started sobbing, so hard that it hurt my head. I gave up trying to push away and instead let the arms support me. I sunk down to my knees slowly, and then felt the arms swoop me up into the air. I thought maybe the arms were carrying me but I was too hysterical to make sure. The sobs continued until I saw the lights of my house ahead.

I tried to smother the tears but only managed to stop the ripping sound coming from my chest. I opened my eyes and saw the arms were still holding me and they were walking up the 6 steps to my front door. The arms set me on my feet, and the movement twisted my stomach. Just as my mother came to the door frantically I threw up all over the concrete patio.

* * *

_**Oooh!! intense!! **_

_**This never actually happened to me. . .though alot of the things that DO happen are true events. I will specify when the chapter is a memoir. . .**_

_**Well i hoped you enjoyed!! This is just the beginning though, so read and review!! PLEASE! reviews mean alot!  
**_

_**-Morgan Mae :)(:  
**_


	2. Ache

**How They Mended Me  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ache**

"Ugh!" I groaned as I became conscious. I had never had such a blindingly, insanely excruciating headache in my life. Migraine sure! This. . .this was probably what if felt like to give birth, combined with the feeling that your skull was being stepped on by an elephant, and you body being submerged in acid. I never wanted to experience any of those things now.

I opened my eyes and looked around myself. I was in my bland and boring room. But there was light flashing through my windows making my eyes hurt. That didn't add well to the head pains. I snapped my eyes closed and covered my eyes with my arm to block any passage of light.

Just then my alarm clock sounded. The beeping sounded like a blood curdling scream in my ears. It made my head pound in pain. I snapped off the sound before it could drive me mad.

_What was with this migraine?_ I whispered to myself. I was scared even the voice in my head would make the pain peek impossibly.

I didn't understand where this had come from. And then I started to remember flickers. I saw the flask, the woods, the tall dark figure; I remembered the feeling of the arms. Everything came back. I slowly remembered what had kept me alive. The man who had saved me. . .

" _Bella? What's wrong with her?" Renee asks anxiously as she watches me throw up all over the patio. My stomach heaves dryly, trying to expel anything else from my stomach. Which thankfully is nothing. Just the burning vodka rushing back up my throat and out my nose and mouth._

"_I don't know. . ." the velvet voice hesitates. I see though my haze that he slipped my flask behind his back. "I just moved in next door, and I was wondering around in the woods when I found her on the ground. She. . ."_

"_What?" she presses rudely. She doesn't really seem concerned with the fact that I am exponentially ill._

"_She was just lying there. She hasn't been sick until now. . ." the voice mutters._

"_Oh dear. Well thank you so much from bringing her back." She doesn't sound thankful what so ever. "We were just starting to get worried where she was." Renee says dismissively. She reaches for me, and I stumble half blind into her thin white arms._

"_No problem. I hope she is alright." The voice says happily, almost too happily. If my mother weren't so absorbed in her own life, she would have noticed that he was acting too innocent. Too good. . ._

"_Goodnight." Renee says and slams the door in his face. "Come one Bella, time to go to bed."  
_

_I stumble up the stares and Renee half drags me to my room. I plop down onto my bed and. . ._

Here I was, still in my vomit-y clothes.

So the mystery man had saved me from being shunned for a lifetime by my cynical parents. I hadn't even found out his name, and now I didn't really want to. I had never really been that drunk, usually just tipsy. Whenever I fought with my parents I would sneak out and go to the woods. Then I would end up drinking. Not always vodka, sometimes rum, gin, and brandy. Any scotch I could get my hands on. My head pounded again at the thought of drinking anytime soon.

I sat there for another few minutes and decided I better have a shower. I got up slowly, trying not to get a head rush. I waited for another minute as I planted my feet onto my wood floor. Then I started to walk to my bathroom. I still felt unsteady, and I knew I would for most of the day. The vodka was still in my blood I guessed. I headed straight to the shower and turned on the hot water. Just the sound of water hitting the bed of the shower made the ached in my head worse. I stripped down and got in slowly. I had to hold onto the handicap railing for support but slowly I got some balance. I washed my head slowly and lightly, massaging my temple. I let the steam relax my sore and shaky muscles and finally shut off the water.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy cardigan, and threw my long dark hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I got a sad glimpse of myself and almost gasped as I saw how awful I looked. The black bags under my eyes almost made my faced look bruised, and my already pale skin looked grey with sick. I didn't want to admit that the weight I had lost hadn't made me look any prettier. If anything it added to the sick. But I pushed it aside and decided to go downstairs and face my mother.

I crept slowly down the stares and into the kitchen. Renee and Charlie were sitting at the table eating breakfast. They looked up when I entered but didn't seem to look mad.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Awful." I snapped and went to get an orange. The citrus juice was the only thing I knew would help calm my stomach, and water, to help hydrate my body.

"Must have been a twenty-four hour bug or something." Charlie mumbled, turning back to his newspaper.

"Your father and I talked about keeping dance outside of school again. . ." Renee started. I wanted to run out of the room, since I didn't want to have this conversation again. Also, because I didn't want to yell or hear yelling because every singly little sound hurt.

"Mmm." I raise my eyebrows and concentrated on peeling my orange.

"Well we decided that as long as you get a job and pay for the classes yourself, then you could take them." Renee finished. My head snapped up and my mouth was gaping like a fish.

"Really?" I asked quickly.

"Yes." Renee frowned and went back to the book she was reading. She seemed unhappy with this condition, as was I, but I wouldn't argue.

"Thank you" I whispered. I looked to the clock and noted that I was running a touch late. I started to gather my books and shoved my dance clothes into my school bag. I was nearly out the door saying goodbye when my mother came running to my side holding a paper bag.

"I made a lunch for you." She smiled coyly. I smiled back and grabbed the lunch. I wouldn't eat it, what with the head ache and sore stomach. "Do you mind bringing out the garbage?"

"Sure. Thanks." I said and left. I walked over to my car and saw that the house next to me was teaming with life. There were 5 kids piling into a pristine clean silver Volvo. They drove away within seconds. There were only 4 houses in the neighborhood—if that was what you called it—and all of the houses were nearly hidden by the bush. This house, the house where these kids had just moved into was the biggest and the nicest. Assuming from that fact and their Volvo, and the Mercedes that I saw sitting in the driveway, this family was rich. And my temporary savior lives in there. I wondered if he was one of the kids. . .I had to remind myself I didn't want to. I flushed at the thought of meeting him again. The rushing blood made my brain hurt more. I brought the garbage down to the lip if the road.

I hopped into my old 1953 Chevy (my dream car since I was 12) and chucked my mom's pity lunch into the garbage bin. The engine of my red rust bucket chugged down the high way as I made my way to school. The hangover was still writhing in my head, and I knew if wouldn't go away for a while. The groan of the engine made it worse. My stomach was queasy and the car was freezing. I turned the heat up as high as it would go and shivered in the lonely cab.

I couldn't help but think about last night. Not about the fights, or the awful drinking, but about my mystery man. I couldn't help but be taken with him. I didn't really understand why he would lie for me. Or why he would hide the flask. I would have to get that back from him again, when I fight with mother, I would have to drown out my unpleasant thoughts somehow. But just the fact that he had offered his help so quickly made me feel warm. The blood rushed to my face. I blushed a lot but this time it made no sense. Was it because I was just happy that someone had offered me help? As small as the gesture was, it meant the world to me. Was it because I liked feeling protected? I didn't know. . .

I mulled over all the possibilities as I drove to Canterbury High School. I drove up to the parking lot when I arrived and stopped the engine in my regular parking lot. My friend would be all over me today. Wondering why I was so tired. Wondering why I looked to sick. The one thing they wouldn't wonder about was why I looked so sad. It was beyond them to notice human emotions since they were barely human themselves. I personally didn't count the girls I hung out with as humans. The only thing cared about was who slept with who and who is going to have the most ridiculous party. It was varying shades of awful. The only girl I felt comfortable around was Angela. She didn't like to talk about what our group spoke about; I doubted she even liked hanging out with them.

I sighed and decided I would just say I thought I was coming down the flu. Hopefully then they would stay away from, scared to catch whatever I was getting.

I hoped out of the truck grabbing my bag as I went. Hopping wasn't a good idea. I wasn't a very careful person, though I was a dancer, I fell down a lot outside of dance class. The added headache, leftover alcohol, and terrible balance, I faltered to the ground. I huffed as the hard concrete cut into my hands and my sore head wacked into the stone. It hurt—a lot—and tears streamed down my face.

I looked at my watch. Well I still had a half hour (which was when I usually did my homework) before classes began. It was time to get up. The last thing I needed was someone finding me lying on the ground. The people at Canterbury were odd, but word would still spread. I didn't need the embarrassment.

I heaved myself up, and slowly walked into the school. I went straight up the 6 sets of stairs to get to my locker, and put away the books I didn't need. I went to where my friends usually hung out and found them all chattering loudly. I wanted to cover my ears and die. The noise made my ears blaze, and my head feel like it was being squished harder.

"Bella!" Jess squawked at me. I nodded in her direction, stumbling over to where Angela sat quietly. Jessica's pirecing voice echoing in my ears.

"Hey Bella." Angela grinned as she appraised me. She took in the sickly pale skin, and my damp messy hair. "I wont ask."

"Thanks." I said gratefully. I sat next to her and tried to tune out the blabber but failed miserably.

"Oh god! I can't believe she did something like that. I mean how much more of a whore can you get?" Lauren snorted in her nasal voice.

"I know right? It's just gross. Ha, and would you look at that? June is already going for another guy." Michelle whispered the end and eyed June who was approaching us. June was wearing a classic "June outfit". Short shorts (though it had to be below zero outside) and a shirt that plunged down to her sternum. She was gawking at 3 boys and 2 girls coming down the hall. I didn't recognize them, but I had to admit they were stunningly beautiful. The girls were natural opposites. One, blonde, blue eyes the colour of lavender, model-like and perfect. The other, tiny, thinner then me, and shorter. She had hair black as pitch and the plaest blue eyes imaginable.

The boys were just as different as the girls. Who must be the oldest was huge, burly, and massively muscular, with short curly hair and light blue eyes. Another was blond like the girl and was approximately 6'3. His face handsome in a nondescript way. The last was by far the most handsome—though they were without question the 5 most beautiful people I had ever seen. I realized that they must be new since I would have noticed such beautiful people at this school by now. The boy must have been my age, around 17, with wild messy copper colored hair. His eyes were bright green, noticeably green from where I was sitting, and perfect features. His jaw was perfectly angular, and his nose was ramrod straight and his cheekbones where high and cutting. His long legs moving with grace.

All five of the teens were pale but the little girl and the bronze hair boy were the palest. They all seemed uninterested in conversing with June, and ignored her as she eyed the bronze hair one.

I gulped as I stared at him. He was beautiful. Like a god; a Greek god. Adonis. Yes he was a reincarnation of the Greek god Adonis. A shiver rolled down my spine as I watched him disappear from my vision.

"Whoa. Who the hell are those sexy bastards?" Vicky almost yelled. I covered my ears as I heard the onslaught of hoots at their hotness.

"Oh my god. They are the new kids right? Wow, I hope I have classes with them. Maybe I should invite them to my party! Then I get one of them drunk and. . ." I turned my attention to less awful things and thought about my mystery man.

I heard Angela pretend to gag and turned to the book she was reading. I pretended to study my Biology textbook but I was still trying to figure out why the man had saved me—even though it was in such a minimal way. He was a puzzle. . .I didn't want to meet him but I wanted to thank him. Even if I could hear his voice from a distance and know he was that would be enough. And then I could send him a gift or something. But I did need my flask back . . .

_Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum, Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum, Dum._ The bell rang its tune and I was snapped out of my reverie.

"I'll see you in the caf." I muttered not really making anyone's eyes. As I rushed away I heard Vicky asking, "Why does that girl always look like she just returned from hell? She looks disgusting." Jess laughed evilly.

I felt so much better once I was in my English class where I was a friend with no one in the class. I pulled out _Macbeth _and starting reading over the passage that we were to have done an essay on for today. I already knew everything there was to know about _Macbeth _but I read it anyways, just to drain out my thought; lose myself in Shakespeare.

I put the book away as the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats. Mrs. Hartwell announced that we had a new student in the class and my head immediately snapped up to see the pixie-like girl standing there in the front of the class. She wore something that even at Canterbury would grab notice. She was in a silver silk dress that was varnished in lace and draped to her mid calf. A black cardigan covered her pale shoulders, black tights, and a red headband in her spiky black hair. She had a pretty choker necklace on that seemed to have a crest on it. I had to admit that she looked fabulous in the strange outfit, and it seemed to match her.

The entire class watched as Mrs. Hartwell directed her to the seat that was beside me. I looked at the seat that had been empty all year so far and cleared the space out. I scooted over when she sat down awkwardly next to me. The teacher said to welcome her with open her with open arms, and then directed us to get in partners to discuss the Macbeth passage for 20 minutes. Her class was a joke. She taught us stuff, she made us teach ourselves. We always had to go with partners, but since I was a loner and was most likely the best at English in the class, she never made me go with anyone. Until now.

Mrs. Hartwell sauntered over to my desk at the back of the class and talked only to me "Isabella, I think it would be nice idea for you to partner up with her" she nodded to the girl sitting next to me. She was taking out a neon pink binder that was covered in pictures of models and dancers-_dancers?_ This girl danced? Hmm.

"Sure." I smiled as best I could and watched the teacher walk away smiling.

"I'm Alice." A high chirpy voice said quietly. I turned to look at the girl. She was holding out her tiny hand to me grinning. I shook it. "Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan. Don't call me Isabella though, I hate it." I blushed and averted my eyes from her.

"So Bella?" Alice asked for approval.

"Yes" I nodded. " Please." I opened Macbeth and turned to the scene I had jus read.

"So, what passage were we supposed to read?" Alice asked, as she tried to find the page I had opened up to.

"This one." I pointed to a speech Macbeth had spoken. "Well, the whole scene, but since this is an important speech, knowing Mrs. Hartwell she will ask us about this one."

"You seem to know how she works." Alice chuckled and grinned at me.

"She has been my English teacher every year since I was in 9th grade." I nodded and rolled my eyes. "I hate her—but don't show it—and I think the feeling is mutual."

"Well she seems nice. Maybe too nice" She narrowed her eyebrows and looked over to see Mrs. Hartwell laughing with a student, her unnaturally white hair quivering.

"She is like Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter."

Alice burst into laughter as she looked at our teacher. "I can see it!"

The kids sitting near us and looked at her laughing figure in fascination. As she calmed down they lost interest and went back to their work. I was giggling along with her but sobered up when I saw Mrs. Hartwell glare at me.

"Okay lets get to work. I think she will want us to translate the passage. Last night we were to write and essay on it, so do that tonight." I ordered, Alice nodded.

"So Passage 2:  
_Is this a dagger which I see before me,  
The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee!  
I have thee not, and yet I see thee still.  
Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible  
To feeling as to sight, or art thou but  
A dagger of the mind, a false creation,  
Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain?  
I see thee yet, in form as palpable  
As this which now I draw.  
Thou marshal'st me the way that I was going;  
And such an instrument I was to use.  
Mine eyes are made the fools o' th' other senses,  
Or else worth all the rest. I see thee still;  
And on thy blade and dugeon gouts of blood,  
Which was not so before. There's no such thing.  
It is the bloody business which informs  
Thus to mine eyes. Now e'er the one half-world  
Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse  
The curtain'd sleep; witchcraft celebrates  
Pale Hecate's offerings, and wither'd murder,  
Alarum'd by his sentinel, the wolf,_" I recited the passage and thought about what it meant. I was just about to speak when Alice spoke.

"Wow. This is Macbeth's mental state during this time. He feels guilty, worried and is having second thoughts about committing the murder." Alice muttered and looked up to grin at me.

"Yeah. That's what I was going to say." I laughed nervously.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed and clapped her hands together. Her voice wasn't loud, rather like chiming bells. She had a nice voice, that didn't make my head throb.

"Well everyone else in here will probably take most of the class. So we have some time to spare. Good job." I said. She grinned and flashed a set of pearly white teeth that were impeccably straight. We sat there awkwardly, and I thought about what to say. I looked back to the binder she doodled on.

"Are you here for an Art?" I asked cautiously. Canterbury was a special school that had an excellent arts program in it. There was dance, drama, visual arts, literacy arts, vocal, and instrument. There was also the general program that was just normal high school. I hated asking whether someone was in an art in case they were a general kid. Sometimes it offended the non-arts teens. I was sure she was a dancer though. Just the way she held herself made me think so. She also had walked around as if she was dancing.

"Yes, I am. Dance." She smiled. I knew I would be right.

"I am as well." I said happily. I hope she was in my class. I was really beginning to like her. She seemed different, not anything like the people I was hung out with. I wondered idly what had brought her to Canterbury.

"Great! Who is your teacher? I hope we are in the same class! That would just be so wonderdul to have a friend in dance!" She hopped excitedly. I was shocked that she already had decided we were friends. I smiled hugely at the thought; I really thought she was nice.

"Mme. Odette." I stated simply, and raised my eyebrows hopefully. Alice's eyes widened and her breath hitched, she clapped her hands together and nodded. She seemed too happy to speak. She was so energetic.

"That will be fun then. You have it next period I presume?" I asked, and she was still to excite so she nodded. She was probably only doing that to make sure she didn't scream. Crazy girl. I giggled to myself. "Well you must be good because they usually don't let grade elevens into a grade eleven class when you are new. Especially when you are in advanced. Mme. Odette is tough, but good."

"That's nice. I like tough teachers." Her voice trilled. She couldn't seem to find it in herself to wipe away her smile. Just then Mrs. Hartwell called the class's attention back to her. The rest of the class Mrs. Hartwell attempted to explain what the passage meant. It was dead boring, and Alice ended up tearing a sheet of paper from her binder and started writing to me.

_Do you mind walking to class with me? I don't really know where to go._ It said. I smiled to myself. As if I would just run away from her when we had the next lass with each other.

I pulled out a pen and wrote on the paper.

_Of course I will! I mean that's what friends do right? _I made the leap to sound friendlier.

_Okay, I agree. I have the feeling we are going to be GREAT friends._ She admitted.

The bell rang suddenly. I snatched the paper and put it in my bag and packed up quickly. Alice copied me and followed me out the door.

"Are we dancing today?" Alice asked as we scurried down the steps. My balance was threatening to kill me, and fall, but thankfully I didn't.

"Yes. That's why I am going so fast. You will want to put your hair in a bun. We have ballet" I mumbled. I wasn't going fast for myself, I was going fast for her. She had hair that was cropped right to her ears, and it was heavily layered. She would need a lot of pins for that and a moderate amount of time for that, and we only had 7 minutes in between classes.. I had hair that draped right o me ribs so it took not time to through it in a bun. What with it already on the top of my head, I just need to twist my hair net around it and be set.

"Oh I love ballet!" Alice chirped happily. When we were nearly at the dance studios, Alice tugged me to a stop. I looked at her confused, but then saw 2 boys approaching us.

I nearly fainted. It was the bronze haired boy and the tall blonde. My heart started to pump in double time, and the extra strength made my head hurt more. I should have took some sort of drug to tone this agony down.

"Hi, Jasper." Alice said and let go of my arm. She walked over to the blonde and stared deep into his eyes. His brown eyes were boring into her eyes just as deeply, and his eyes were so full of love and admiration I looked away and blushed. It was so intimate!

"Alice." He mumbled and then looked to me. His voice was deep and smooth. It didn't hold a lot of emotion in it. He spoke in a calm manner.

"Oh, yes! Jasper this is Bella. She is in my dance class and English class. Bella this is Jasper." She grinned and waved to him and layed her hand on is chest. They were clearly a couple. An oddly matched couple, what with him being to tall and her so short. The difference between them was what made them look so perfect for each other.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper smiled smally.

"Hi." I said quietly, and turned beet red. I hadn't found it in myself to completely make I contact with him. I hadn't even looked at the other boy yet.

"And this is Edward, Bella." Alice said and gestured to the lanky one. I forced my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me nervously, almost anxious. His deep green eyes curious. His full lips slowly curved up into a crooked smile, that showed a little glimpse of white teeth. Yes, he was definitely a reincarnated god.

"Hey." I smiled back and averted my eyes, staring at the white tiles.

"Pleasure to meet you." I heard a smooth velvety voice mutter. My eyes widened and my head snapped up. He looked at me once and then started walking away.

"We better get ready." Alice said to me, and absently nodding, not able to rip my eyes away from Edward's retreating figure. My cheeks were blazing with heat.

He had a velvety voice that sounded like an instrument being played. It was silky smooth and he had perfect articulation. His grammar and poise was perfect too. He was tall and lanky, and, immersed in shadows would look just like the man who had saved me from my parents wrath last night.

Edward was my savior. . .

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so long! I couldnt find out the right place to end it. I was going to wait until alter for Bella to find out who ahd saved her, but i couldnt wait, and i knew that i fshe found out sooner then the story would move faster. . .and i would be able to end this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this for whoever reads is it! Please REVIEW!! i LOVE hearing what people have to say :)**

**PS. The English teacher, is a reincarnation of MY ENGLISH TEACHER, (fitting name? i would say so), who has unnaturally white hair (as in she bleaches is) and i have had her since grade nine. I hate the women with a passion. lol! I couldnt resist putting her in here.  
**


	3. Shock

**How they Mended Me**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shock**

"Bella?" Alice shook me, and I was brought back to reality.

"Yeah, lets go." I shook the thoughts out of my head. I stumbled as I lead her to the change rooms.

I dressed in a daze and tidied my hair into a slicker bun. I watched as Alice threw her short hair up with skill, and waited for her to finish. I ignored all the other girls marveling at the new girl, or Vicky criticizing my sickly look.

So Alice, Jasper, and Edward and the other two whom I didn't know their names were the new kids next door. They were rich, and smart—judging by Alice's ability to understand Shakespeare—and apparently nice enough to save a drunk screw up. Wow.

I showed Alice to the ballet studio where some other of my class were sitting and chattering away. Alice walked right to the back of where the crowd was and slunk to the floor. I followed her lead and sat in front of her. She started stretching her legs, and I did the same. She was nearly as thin as I was, but only shorter. She seemed to be very bendy too and she instantly did her splits. Yes she would be very good.

"Alice, you just moved here right?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, from Washington. Why?" she said furrowing her thin black brows.

"Well, where do you live now?" I wondered. I knew she was my neighbor but I did want to tell her how I knew that.

"In a the middle of know where!" She rolled her eyes exasperated. "It's this tiny town called Manotick, and I live right on the outskirts on a little street with four houses on it. Its awful. I am so far from shopping malls." She whined.

"You live on Woodlyn road?" I asked, trying to sound hopeful and surprised.

"Yes . . ." She said hesitantly.

"So you are the kids who just moved in next door?" I asked nonchalantly. Alice's blue eyes popped so wide I thought they would fall out of their sockets.

"You are- you are my next door neighbor?" It sounded like she changed her sentence half way through.

"Yeah." I blushed when I thought about whether or not she had heard about my—the drunk girl that threw up in front of her brother.

"That's great! We can hang out after school!" Alice exclaimed and hopped on the ground.

I forced a smile, but didn't have the same enthusiasm. I liked Alice—yes—but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hang out at her house. I didn't have the courage to face her brother.

I thought about the fact that Alice and Edward were brothers. They looked nothing alike. In fact all of her family—as I suspected they were the 5 teens I had seen this morning—looked nothing alike. Not even the two blondes. Maybe they were adopted. Why anyone would adopt so many kids I couldn't fathom. But who was I to judge. They seemed nice, and Alice emanated happiness. I wondered how it Alice and Jasper didn't find it awkward to live with each other and still date. But, again, who was I to judge. Compared to my life, theirs seemed better my a million degrees.

"Bonjour class." Mme. Odette said as she came in. Her French Canadian accent as thick as ever.

"Bonjour" all the girls said in unison. Alice sat there quietly. She seemed to take in the way we greeted her. I was the only one that didn't. I almost collapsed as my head pounded at the noise.

"'Ow are you all today?" She asked as she sat at her desk on a platform in the studio. She looked around the room and spotted Alice. "Oh! 'Ello again Alice!"

Every pair of eyes turned to her. Alice didn't seem uncomfortable with the attention, instead she grinned hugely and waved her tiny hand.

"Hi." She chirped.

"Gurls, this is Alice, our new student. She just moved 'ere from Wawshington." She slurred the word; unable to properly pronounce it. She gestured for the girls to go to the bar and we complied suite. Alice went behind me, and I smiled at her as she looked slightly nervous.

"Can you pick things up quickly?" I whispered. She nodded seriously. "Okay, well for now, just follow me."

"Thank you." She said, just as the accompanist- —began to play a soft melodic piece.

Alice was amazing. So graceful. Like a gazelle. I wanted to know where she had learnt to be so good! By the end of class though she was sweating her brains out, and gasping. She must have been working hard to look good. I would have to tip her of about the fact that no one cared aside from myself, a girl names Aleah, and Indie. We were the ones that were legitimately looking in keeping dance after high school was the past.

"Alright gurls. Class is over, see you all tomorrow." She announced and waited for us to clap. We thanked her and and left. I noticed that some of the girls in class—Vicky included—were looking at Alice jealously. Served them right. That's what you get when you try, and clearly they didn't.

I dressed quickly and was about to leave when Alice hopped up and ran over to me.

"Do you want to get together after school?" Alice asked. The girls around us stopped talking immediately and looked at me in awe.

I frowned and looked away from her hopeful gaze. "I am sorry but I have to go to my studio and sign up for classes. Maybe tomorrow though." I smiled.

Her excitement had only gone down minimally. "Sure." She grinned and started for the door. "I will see you later."

I smiled and watched her disappear. I was thankful she hadn't wanted to eat lunch with me. I didn't want her to meet my friends, and I certainly didn't want Edward to show up.

I ignored Vicky and the other girls glaring at me, and went straight to my locker. I grabbed the books I would need and walked back to where I usually sat. I found Vicky sneering about me when I arrived. Angela was ignoring them. She looked away from the drawing she was working on when I sat down I front of her. Angela was in visual arts, and was one of the best drawers in the school.

Vicky stopped talking about me once I had arrived and sat down next to her.

"So." She said, her nasal voice sneering out her following words. "I see you made a friends. Alice Cullen. She is a good dancer, maybe even better then _you_!"

I ignored her and pulled out a book from my bag, it was Wuthering Heights. One of my prized books, one I had nearly memorized.

"Ugh. Here she goes, trying to lose herself in a stupid, dumb _love story_. Who are you in love with Bella? Your new friend Alice?" Vicky tried to provoke me, but I continued to ignore her. I wasn't sure why she was so awful to me. What had I ever done to her? I didn't know.

I tuned her out quickly.

Moments later—well at least if felt like moments later—and the bell, ending lunch sounded noisily. I put away my book and looked over to Angela.

"Lets go to science." She said quietly. Vicky, Lauren, and Jessica watched us hurry away.

"Oh, they are so awful." I mumbled.

"I know. I think we should stop hanging around them, I don't think I can stand it much longer." Angela moaned.

"I agree. Soon." I nodded as we climbed the stairs.

"Are you feeling any better?" Angela asked suddenly. I hadn't realized she had noticed how sick I looked. I was sure she didn't know that I was actually recovering from slight alcohol poisoning though.

I sighed hugely. "Not really. My head feels like it is about to blow up, and I feel sick. But it isn't as bad as it was this morning I guess." I shrugged, trying to blow it off.

"What could have brought that on? Maybe the flu." She murmured. I tried to look confused.

We reached class earlier then usual in our escape to get away from the heartless girls, we called friends. I took my assigned seat at the back of class, and watched the rest of the students file in. The room had about 12 desks in it that seated two each. Our desks were high enough to act as a lab desk. I was one the only one that didn't have someone sitting next to me. I had no idea why—well I did actually, but I liked to deny it. I was the outcast. There was something wrong with me that made people want to avoid me rather then befriend me. I considered myself a freak of some sorts. I didn't relate well to people my age. To be honest with myself I didn't relate well to people well, period.

I couldn't help but sigh sadly. Tears sprang to my eyes suddenly, and I couldn't wipe them away fast enough, before they fell down my cheeks silently. I quickly brushed my arm across my face to smother them. The teacher had already started talking, so the kids in class had their attention Mr. Barkley. No one would notice my sudden sadness.

I hid my face as I waited for the tears to disappear completely. I refused to let myself sniffle or attract any attention to myself.

Suddenly I heard someone open the door. I couldn't help but look up curiously. I regretted it immediately.

It was Edward Cullen, standing in front of the class emotionlessly.

"Well, I'm happy you decided to join us Mr. . ." Mr. Barkley said sarcastically. He looked at Edward expectantly.

"I'm sorry, it is my first day and I couldn't find the room. I'm Edward Cullen." He said, his smooth deep voice like silk over glass.

"Oh. All right then. Well Edward, welcome to Canterbury High School, don't be late again." He went over and ticked off Edward's name on the attendance.

Edward gave him one curt nod and then began scanning the room for a good seat.

_Oh no! My desk is the only empty one!_

Edward's eyes halted when they met mine. He looked slightly shocked, maybe even a little bit nervous. But he hid it well and looked back to Mr. Barkely.

"Edward, you can take a seat next to Miss. Swan over there." He pointed idly over to me without even looking at me. Edward nodded again and made his way to the back.

I snatched my books up from around the desk to make room for him and slid into the inside seat. Ugh, that was a bad move. Now I will be stuck in with him. If he decided to voice the fact that he had been the one to take care of me when I was drunk, I wouldn't be able to run away.

I was surprised when he walked just how graceful he looked. He walked like Alice, only with more masculinity. Was his whole family perfect? Because right now it sure looked like it! Alice was an amazing dancer, and she was smart, and insanely beautiful. So was Edward—and I had no doubt that he was smart.

This was unfair.

Edward pulled his stool out soundlessly, and sat down. He looked to me out of the corner of his bright green eyes and frowned.

_What? What was that for? Was he embarrassed about saving me? Was he embarrassed about sitting next to me? I guess he already hates me!_ I thought to myself. I didn't greet him, and decided to completely ignore him. It was probably very wrong of me, but I couldn't stand to look him in the eye. I was beat red, and looked like I just woke up from a coma. Maybe I would talk to him tomorrow . . .Nope. That isn't going to happen.

I countered myself for then entire class. Yelling at myself when what I thought was ridiculous, and agreeing with myself, for internally cursing myself. I can come tot eh conclusion that—due to my severe embarrassment—I was just going to completely ignore the Cullens.

When the bell rang, ending 3rd period, my resolve was changed drastically by a velvety voice. . .

"Bella. . ."Edward said as her turned to me. Since my hair was up, I couldn't hide myself behind it. His green eyes boar into mine and I felt as my traditional tomato red blush tip-toed up my white neck, staining it with colour.

"Yeah?" I said cautiously. I wondered if he was going to talk about last night.

"I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to. The only people that know are my brothers and sisters, and they won't say a word." Edward promised. His voice was soft, melodic, and simply something that could make me cry. I knew Alice knew. When she had fumbled a reply about me being her next-door neighbor she obviously knew. I didn't blame him for telling them, since they seemed close.

Wait! Hold on! Why was I defending him? He had saved me, yes. But that didn't give him the right to tell his family did it? Regardless of the fact that he was close to them, they didn't know me, and I didn't know them. Why had Edward even save my in the first place?

Suddenly, that was the only question that mattered. I felt the need to ask him.

"Why did you even do it? You don't know me?" I snapped. My frustration with this magically beautiful man was hard to keep up, so I tried to be as petulant as possible.

"That is a very good question. I guess it was because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving a sad girl, unconscious on the ground." He said softly, though I could sense the slightest hint of regret in his voice. His eyes were filled with pity by the end of his sentence.

I couldn't stand to be pitied, that was the last thing I needed. I knew people pitied me, even parents at the dance studio looked at me, and remorse flooded through their eyes. It was probably because I was such a sad awful looking thing. Skinny, pale, a permanent frown carved into her face, and bags from impossible sleep. Yes, pity was inevitable when looking at Bella Swan. But I still hated it; I hated being cast as weak.

I snatched my books and piled them into me bag. I stood and started walking away. I could feel the anger and hurt painted across my face, but I didn't try to hide it. I remembered something I needed to say.

"I don't really need your help, so just leave me alone. Oh, and also, I want that flask back." I growled, and then stomped away.

I thankfully didn't hear him pursue and didn't tell me that he wasn't going to object about the flask. Good, it was mine, and I spent money on it. I was going to get more alcohol in it soon, or else I would do something very bad.

I rushed to my fourth period class, and plopped down in my single desk seat and got ready to endure the next 75 minutes of History. I barely listened to the annoying Mrs. Muffett—yes her name was truly Mrs. Muffett—drone on and on about World Issues.

I practically booked it out of class when the bell rang. Sprinting was a bad idea. I nearly feel, and my head pounded again. I hadn't noticed it so much as the day progressed, but my act of being a fugitive brought back the hangover. I didn't need t go get books from my locker, so I just went straight to my truck. I gunned the engine and sped out the driveway, coaxing a good 65 miles an hour out of my baby.

I was almost happy when I came home, since it was my escape from Edward Cullen, although his house was a mere 2 minute walk away.

I stumbled out of the truck bed, and was walking silently up my patio when I heard muffled voices from the inside of the house. I looked down at my watch; neither my parents nor my brother should be home for a while. . .

I listened closely, and heard Renee and Charlie shouting viciously at each other. I could just make out what they were saying.

"I can't stand this anymore! We have to take her out!" Renee shouted.

"She is paying for it herself Renee, just leave it!" Charlie growled back. I didn't understand whom they were talking about.

_This is bad, this is bad, this is very, very bad._ My conscience whispered.

"You are despicable," Renee snapped, I gasped at the way she talked to my father. I had never heard her so speaking so harshly. "This is going to ruin her life! _Our life! _We have to put a stop to it!"

The blood pulsing in my veins from listening to my shouting parents turned to ice. They were yelling at each other about me . . .I was the cause of the way they were talking to each other . . .

My breathing hitched as I listened more, and tears began streaming down my face.

"Just leave her alone for the time being Renee! If dance doesn't work out for Bella, then she can always do something else." Charlie sounded more civil now. He was trying to end the fight. He should know Renee doesn't give in so easily, because is sure did.

"Ugh! I can't even look at you right now!" Renee shouted suddenly. "How can you be okay with this? You know what? I can't talk about this anymore!"

I heard Charlie gasp quietly. "I will support our daughter no matter what she does! And how can you just end this? You were the one that started it!"

"Fuck off Charlie!" Renee screamed. I let out a sob as I heard her curse at him. How could she talk to someone like that?

It was suddenly silent, and I wondered if they had heard me sobbing outside. I doubted it. I heard someone stomp to the back door, open it, and then slam it as hard as they could.

_Now it is time to run, Bella_. I whispered in a panic. I didn't want to think about what my mother was like right now. Livid, hostile, evil.

I didn't hear Renee come to the front of the yard, so I made a run for it. I ran down the driveway and past my truck. I needed that flask, and I needed it now. But I couldn't get it. I just ran to my safe sanctuary; the woods.

I was sobbing uncontrollably, and the ripping sounds coming from my chest was as loud as when trees were being chopped down. I was shaking so hard, I could barely see where I was going. It seemed I was having a full on break down. Well, I was about time. All these emotions bottled up probably weren't good for me.

I was just passing the Cullen's house when I saw that they were home. All 5 of the kids. They heard me barreling down the street sobbing. Edward and Alice were the two that stopped and stared at me. I slowed down, when they caught my eyes, but I couldn't control the spasm coming from me. Edward started walking over to me, but I only started running again. His face wasn't masked with pity like before, but full concern. He looked so sad. I wondered through my tears why that was. . .I kept running. Edward stopped pursuing, and heard Alice's chirpy voice speak softly to him.

"Leave her Edward, she clearly wants to be alone. We can check on her later." Alice promised.

I stopped running after she finished speaking. Why did they care so much? Normal people would try and avoid such a messed up girl. What made them different then everyone else, aside from their beauty, and brains?

I didn't understand it, but being cared for made my heart swell and quieted the sobs. Unfortunately the tears could not be quieted. I thought that I didn't like being taken care of. . .but being cared for and having someone actually be concerned about me—even if I didn't know them well—felt so good.

I sat on my log, crying, but waiting hopefuly for them to come check on me. . .

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Okay i hope you liked the chapter!  
Seriously though people, i want Reviews! Come just read it!!!!!!!!!!! LOl :)(:**_

_**There is more on the way. Also check out my other stories: Denying the Imprint (previously called Aching for Love), Dear Anna (its actually such a good story), and Lights in the Dark!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ps. Another memoir, The dancer Aleah is a legit girls from my dance class at Canterbury(yes my teacher is a french canadian that cant talk, but i love her) and she is psycho amazing! Indie, is actually a girl from my class too!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! please :)  
**_


	4. Sorry

**How They Mended Me**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Blush  
**

"Bella?" I heard a musical voice ask. I turned around; my face streaked with tears, and saw Edward standing behind me.

I couldn't help but feel grateful that he had come, even though I had asked him to leave me alone. "Hey" I muttered and my voice cracked.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly. I heard him approach the rotting log I was sitting on.

"Fine." I sniffled and turned away from him when he came closer, so he wouldn't see my red, sad eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered and was standing right next to me. "May I?" he gestured to the log.

"Sure." I shrugged. He sat on right next to me. I could feel his warm arm touching mine, through my sweater.

"I'm not giving it back to you." Edward said simply.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The flask." He mumbled. "I just don't want to be the reason you die of alcohol poisoning when you come out here one night."

"You—but" I stumbled for the right words, but couldn't quite find the right insult. "You have no right to do that!"

_Why am I arguing?_ I asked myself. I just sounded like an alcoholic.

"You are right, I don't. I still don't want to be at fault if anything happened to you. Besides, drinking so much straight vodka isn't good for you." He shrugged and scouted closer to me.

I sighed. "I know that. But it is the only thing that helps." I admitted. _Why was I admitting this? I barely new him!_

"No it doesn't. You just think it does." Edward said softly.

"Why would you say that? You don't know me!" I snapped, saying my thought out loud. I was on the defensive. I stared up at his eyes, and blushed when I saw how soft and gentle they were. My anger disappeared as quickly as his had appeared. I realized that what he was saying wasn't meant to offend me. I realized that, yes, he may not know me, but he still cared.

"I don't know you, but I want to." Edward whispered. His eyes burned into mine, making my face heat up more.

"I'm hardly interesting." I whispered back, dropping my gaze.

"I think I should be able to figure that out for myself."

"Edward," I liked the way his name sounded on my lips. I didn't, however, like what I was about to say. I had always denied this little fact, but before anyone got too involved, I had to warn them. "I am fucked up. I may not have it that bad at home but I still am. You don't want to know me. You have to understand that."

He simply nodded thoughtfully.

"I had better go." I whispered, and wiped away the tears on my cheek. The second I was on my feet, Edward stood too.

"I'll walk you home" He said, not looking at me.

"Alright." I agreed quickly. I _had _warned him. I suddenly came to terms with the fact that, this stranger, Edward . . .well I liked his company. It made the pain in me less potent. Maybe he could become my substitute for alcohol.

I lead the way out of the winding woods. We were as silent as if I were alone, and I kept looking behind me to assure myself he was still following. Every time I turned around I caught him staring at me. I blushed every time too.

It wasn't long before we found the street, and we continued in the direction of home in silence. It was an easy silence, not strained. There was no discomfort. I was cringing with every step I took towards my house. I was shivering by the time I approached my front door.

"Look Bella . . ." Edward began, his voice hesitating. Butterflies fluttered uncontrollably in my stomach when I heard my name on his lips. "I know it is weird that my family cares so much. Alice especially, since she is the only one you know. But—and I don't want to be rude—but not everyone is like your family and friends."

I stared at him for a while, his words shocking me into silence. He was right the majority of the _damn_ world wasn't like my family. But that didn't change that fact that my family an friends weren't like that. And the people that they were—mean, selfish people—were who surrounded my life.

His words didn't offend me though, and his words only made me more interested in him. He seemed to have a certain perspective on the world. One just like me. I nodded after a moment. "I know that. But, that's exactly why you and your sister seem to be so profound." I smiled at him, trying to let him know how grateful I was for being cared about for once. I didn't know him. But I sure as hell wanted to.

Then I heard what I had said, and I instantly regretted it. My face heated up in seconds—unbearably silent seconds—and my eyes slid away from him. Breaking his soft, surprised gaze.

"Sorry." I choked, staring at his feet.

"Why are you apologizing?" He chuckled.

"I—I don't know." I whispered, forcing myself to make eye contact with him. His green eyes amused, but tender. He laughed again, making me blush deeper "I had better get inside."

"Okay." Edward whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I mumbled, and hurried inside.

Right before closing the door, I heard Edward whisper, "Goodbye, Bella"

I leaned against the door, thinking. How on earth could a boy, I had just met today, coax such a reaction out of me. His presence enamored me.

I took a deep breath before entering the house. I was smiling when I came into the kitchen, only to find Charlie sitting there reading. My stomach tightened and my smile disappeared.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him.

His head snapped up, and he looked to me and gave me a small smile. I could tell he was upset. "Hey, Bella. How was your day? Are you feeling and better?"

"It was good." Only certain parts of it. "And yeah, just a little, thanks. How was work?" I only conversed with my dad like this when my mother wasn't around. My dad seemed to be different with me. He was against dance, but he seemed a little more supportive then my mother.

"It was slow. Well dead slow really. Mark and I played cards as usual." He laughed at some memory from the day. It was nice hearing him laugh.

"Ha ha." I chuckled. "Where is Jamie?" I asked looking around the room, and peering into the family room. He wasn't there.

"Oh, he is at school, doing some prep for the assembly tomorrow." He mumbled, turning back to the paper in his hands.

Jamie was in grade 12 and went to a different school then me. He was the student president at Bell High School. School of the academically gifted. School of the amazingly smart people. And Jamie flourished there.

I never wondered why Jamie was favored by my parents.

"Cool." I said happily. I wasn't happy at all. "Okay, well I am going up to my room. Dinner will be in 2 hours or so. Sound good?"

Charlie looked up and smiled a real Charlie smile. "Sounds great Bell. What are we having?"

I was the designated cook in the house. Though my mother was quite capable, she usually was running around all day and half the night. But, those facts aside, I was just a much better cook.

"Pesto?" I raised my eyebrows, questioningly.

"Yum." Charlie nodded.

I smiled, and made my way to my room. I had a dull room, with blue walls, and purple curtains, with pictures of dancers, everywhere. And books strewn on the floor, everywhere. There wasn't much room to put things on the floor, nor was there room to step because of the books. I walked over to the bed, and sat there for a minute.

I looked out the window, when I heard a car driving down the street. It was a black Mercedes, and it pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I perked up when I saw this and went to my window to observe. I pushed the window open and heard a door slam. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hear anything but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to be outside I guess.

I went and grabbed my school back and threw it over my shoulder, grabbing my IPod out of their speakers, and made my way back to the window.

My parents weren't precisely aware that I could simply crawl out my window, jump a foot down to land on the slanted roof, walk across the roof, jump down onto the low garage then jump onto the ground, and sneak out. I only did it when I was upset. Which was often.

Today though was not a day for running away. It was simply to listen on the roof. I hopped out of my wide window, and crawled along the room, to a stop hidden in shade, so I wouldn't be seen. I couldn't hear anything in the direction of the Cullen's house, as I suspected. I pulled out my _Wuthering Heights_ from my bag, popped my earphones in my ears, and quickly got lost in Old England.

I was right at the part when Catherin dies, when I heard Charlie shouting from downstairs—my window was still open and I was close enough to it to hear the faint nose.

"Bella, it has been 2 hours, I think it is about time to make dinner!" Charlie yelled.

I frantically pulled the headphones out and threw myself through my window, almost dyeing in the process.

"Okay Dad!" I shouted out my door breathlessly.

"Okay." Charlie shouted in conformation.

I let myself catch my breath, and after a minute or two, I walked downstairs. Charlie was in the family room, most likely watching a game, and the kitchen was empty. It seemed it would be jus the two of us for dinner. Jamie at school. Renee was probably going to come back late tonight since Charlie and her were in a fight.

I grabbed the noodles, and jar of pesto out of the pantry, and went straight to work. In a half hour, dinner was ready, and Charlie and I were sitting in at the table chowing down.

I was reading _Wuthering Heights_ again, while Charlie, continued to read his paper. I heard s car hit the driveway, and moments later, someone—probably Jamie—stomp through the door.

"Hello?" Jamie called. His deep voice rumbling voice, made my head pound. Bringing back the ache in it.

"Hey, Jamie, we are in the kitchen." Charlie called.

I heard Jamie's footsteps as he made his way to the kitchen. He was a big guy, burly, muscled, like the brown haired Cullen. I was sad I didn't know his name—though I knew I would soon find out. Jamie even had curly hair like him, only it was fuzzy like Charlie's. He had blue eyes like Renee, and fair skin like Renee, and even the same nose as Renee. All in all, he was a male version of Renee. He was approximately 6'2, maybe taller. I had to admit, even though he was my brother, he was a good-looking man. Very handsome. I was proud to be his little sister; he was one of the nicest guys on earth, really smart, only just a tad to protective. Though he really did'nt need to be protective. No one was interested in the skinny dancer.

"Hey Bells, how are ya?" He asked, grinning brightly at me. He was like a sun. He had warmed everyone in his presence,

"Pretty good, pretty good. How was your day?" I asked, quietly. He was outgoing, while I was quiet as a mouse.

"Meh, stressful. I heard you were really sick last night. You are still recovering." He said, as he looked me up and down.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and flushed. "Watch yourself, Jamie, I know where you sleep." I threatened. He just laughed.

Jamie and I had an interesting relationship. He hated being the favorite, and always stuck up for me when they bashed dance. He got me alcohol when I wanted it (what with being 18 and having friends in 3rd year university, but made death threats toward a guy trying to—as he put it—"butter my petite muffin". I always turned crimson when he talked about that.

"Pesto, yes!" He exclaimed, and filled a bowl. He pulled a chair out and sat across from me. "So Bella, I heard that the Cullen's across the street go to school with you."

My head snapped up from my book, and my mind was instantly sharp and aware. "Yeah, I met three of them. They are really nice." More then nice, Alice was—I could tell—going to be a good friend, and Edward was . . .well he seemed amazing.

"Hm. I heard they kept to themselves." He nodded, and shoved the noodles in his mouth.

"How did you even hear anything?" I asked, confused.

"Igarvedwydedwstonasn." He garbled.

"What?"

Jamie swallowed. "I said I have my connections. I have a lot of friends at your school."

My face flushed a little. Jamie seemed to have a different opinion of them. "Well, one of them is absolutely jubilant, and a beautiful dancer. Another seems extremely nice, and another is . . ." I hesitated while I thought of Edward, my mind freezing on his face. I sighed.

"Is that last one a guy?" Jamie guessed. He took my blush as conformation. "Hmm. Anyways, Bella, I'm not saying anything mean about them. I was just saying what I heard."

I didn't answer. I kept my eyes on the book. For once though, old England didn't capture my attention. My mind was only on Edward Cullen . . .

* * *

_**sorry about that, I know I haven't updated in soo long! Feels pretty good to do it though! Well I hope you liked! I feel iffy about this chapter, so tell me what you think.**_

_**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!! i know you want to! I ALSO LOOOVEEEE hearing what you have to say! so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!!**_

_**ps. my room is actually like i described, and i can legit hop out my window. But i dont. . .or do i??lol**_

_thanks everyone!  
_


End file.
